Spies and a Wedding
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Mary didn't expect anyone at the wedding to recognise her from her old life, least of all one of John's guests. Then again, she hadn't expected John to know any SHIELD agents either.
Mary stuck the kettle on while John grabbed his shoes. She heard the door shut. Strike one tea off the list then.

"Sorry about that," she said as Laura appeared in the doorway. "He did tell Sherlock we had company, I'm sure he won't be long."

"It's quite all right," Laura said. "Clint's just putting the kids to bed, and I was hoping to catch you alone for a few minutes."

"Last minute advice on marriage?"

"Not exactly."

The kettle clicked and Mary filled the teapot.

"How much do you know?"

"John didn't go into detail, he said he met Clint during one of his tours, patched him up, I didn't think he could say more."

"Clint meets a lot of people, but he does seem to know a disproportionately large number of doctors."

"He must have you pulling your hair out."

"I wouldn't have him any other way. How much?"

"Just that."

"Bear in mind if need be I can call the Black Widow to confirm my suspicions."

"You know?"

"I have a feeling."

"I know he's Hawkeye. I know at one point I would have done anything to be this close to him. I know people who would do anything to know you exist, that he has a point that could be exploited."

"They wouldn't get far with that. And?"

"That's my old life. It's gone, that person has gone. I won't say anything, and he's safe here."

"Thank you."

"It's partly thanks to him I had a chance to make a new name for myself. The Red Room started crumbling the day he saved Natalia."

"She was a child. Clint's always been driven by his heart. There's no way he would have taken that shot, and Director Fury knows that as well as I do. Sending him on that mission wasn't a mistake."

"How is she? It's been a long time."

"Well. Partners with Captain America at the moment."

"Imagine if they could see her now."

"She's come a long way. I can pass on an e-mail address, if you want."

"Thank you. How do you do it?"

"You'll have to ask Clint. But sometimes having a family reminds you of what you're fighting for. They are gone. The Red Room."

"They are." Mary poured three cups of tea, adding milk. She handed one to Laura. "SHIELD made sure of it, and I haven't heard anything."

"Thank you. I assume John doesn't know about your past."

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't know anything. But this, this is… I do love him. I just don't know how to explain."

"No, I wouldn't either. But his best friend is Sherlock Holmes, and Mycroft Holmes no doubt already knows."

"You know about Mycroft?"

"He was ever so annoyed when John met us at the station, Nick had a phone call asking what Clint was doing here and what my relationship to him was."

"Even he doesn't know everything." Mary smiled, sipping her tea. "Do you have a plan for tomorrow yet?"

"Lila said she wanted to see the dinosaur."

"The Natural History Museum? You'll need Kensington station for that."

"Thanks. And thank you for letting us stay tonight."

"You've come a long way. Are you sure you'll be all right tomorrow?"

"I think you'll need the day for last minute preparations. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I'll take Clint his tea, he should be done by now."

* * *

"Well," Laura said, giving Mary a quick hug goodbye. "It was wonderful meeting you face to face."

"And you," Mary smiled.

"And you, John, our door's always open if you feel like visiting."

"Lovely meeting you."

"Enjoy your honeymoon, both of you."

"I'm sure we will."

"Sorry about that," Clint said, appearing. "Some issues at work."

"Classified?" John said.

"Something tells me not for long. Thanks for having us, it was certainly not a wedding that's going to be forgotten in hurry."

"No, probably not."

"That's our gate," Laura said as the screen flashed. "Thank you again, and congratulations."

"Thank you for coming," Mary said.

"See you," Clint said. "John, I'm sure we'll speak soon."

"Next time you're in London."

"Sounds good. Cooper, Lila."

"Coming, Dad."

Clint lifted Lila onto his shoulders and they waved goodbye.

"Who was it?" Laura whispered.

"Captain America. Something about Insight?"

"Insight?"

"Council project, I don't know any more than that. He's with Nat."

"You calling them back?"

"Connection cut out, he didn't answer when I tried to call him back."

"Something's happened, hasn't it?"

"I took a week's leave, of course it did, every single time this happens. Remember last time I tried to take a week off, aliens showed up in New Mexico. Weekends, time between missions, fine, but the second I try and take a week off, something goes wrong."

"You should really stop taking time off."

"Probably. I'm sure it'll blow over in a few days."


End file.
